This invention relates to conveyor path parts separators such as the so-called bar end separators.
Bar end separators are used to separate tramp objects such as rods, bar ends, heavy tramp metal, and other heavy objects from light and fluffy turnings and chips produced by machine tool material removal operations. It is desired to remove such relatively heavy objects from relatively lighter weight turnings and chips because the lighter weight turnings and chips are typically processed by crushing and subsequent compacting so as to reduce the volume as an aid to further handling and storage, which further handling may include shipment to metal salvage plants.
Typically, the turnings and chips from machine tool operations are collected and conveyed from various machine tool work stations by a conveyor or other suitable means. The collected turnings and chips are generally very tangled and tramp objects are frequently trapped and buried within the turnings. Consequently, it is difficult to separate the tramp objects from the turnings.
Typically, bar end separators employ a vibrating bed or conveyor for carrying the mass of scrap turnings and tramp metal toward a drop-off point, such as a slot or gap in the conveyor. A stream of air is directed from below the conveyor through the slot or drop-off point. As the air passes through the gap, gravity causes the heavy tramp objects to fall through the gap and into a discharge chute. The lighter weight turnings and chips are blown away from the gap and into another collecting chute.
In the past, there have been problems with achieving good separation of tramp objects from the turnings and chips. Specifically, elongate pieces of bar stock or tramp metal have a tendency to bridge the slot or gap in the conveyor bed of the bar end separator. When the elongate pieces of tramp metal bridge the slot, they do not fall through the gap as intended. Consequently, they may continue to pass over the gap and be vibrated off the end of the conveyor, usually into the chip collecting area. Obviously, this is undesirable and a method and apparatus for preventing this occurrence would be most beneficial.
With some bar and separators in use today, centrifugal fans are used to generate the air stream and the air stream can carry away the lightest chips and propel them into the return air ducting of the fan. It would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for eliminating or greatly reducing this possibility. Currently, many bar end separators attempt to eliminate this problem by having a screen over the return air inlet duct to the fan. however, these screens are quickly clogged. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for keeping the light turnings and chips out of the fan without using a screen.